Y esto es Mystik Spiral
by taitolin
Summary: Trent Lane recuerda sus años con la banda un vistazo al pasado para replantearse el presente y tal vez planear el futuro


* LO QUE TENGA QUE DECIR LO HARE AL FINAL DE LA PAGINA *

**P/S.: ****ascella star**** espero que te guste**

\- ...la insatisfacción que siento no es ajeno al que muchos de ustedes lo habrá sentido en algún momento de sus vidas, esa emoción que nos daba ahora nos causa aburrimiento... Trent doblo el papel y lo desecho en el cesto de basura, otro discurso mas que no le convencía. Tomando asiento llama a su secretaria

-si señor Lane

-decidí no usar ninguno de los discursos preparados así si Josh llama no me lo comunique es mas tómese estas semanas libre no hablare con nadie más por ahora

-señor está usted seguro

-sé que es lo menos recomendable pero quiero estar tranquilo. Trent estaba agotado desde que se anuncio que el proyecto matrimonio de mismo sexo seria tratado en el senado no tenía un solo minuto de paz sin que alguien irrumpiera en su despacho. Pasando entre los canales del televisor se encontró con un programa que pasaba videos musicales y una frase familiar lo llevo a sus primeros días de Mirage. En ese lugar la banda habían entablado un buena conexión con Cubby dueño de un Club donde la segunda vez que actuaron conocieron a sus rivales The greesthel kints, XSubnivel seven, cada vez que se encontraban ellos tenían un nombre e integrantes diferente salvo por, Arthur el cantante y Ross el guitarrista, Jesse siempre los molestaba llamándolos por su nombre fue por eso que terminaron a los golpes esa noche, por los incidentes los diez fueron arrestados por suerte Mark, el hermano de Max, se encargo de todo y la noche termino con Trent y Brittany hablando hasta el amanecer, ella estuvo unas semana en la casa hasta que fue a vivir con un grupo de actores, poco después la banda tuvo problemas con el sonido y Brittany salió a escena improvisando, viendo la reacción de la gente la banda y el grupo de teatro hicieron un trato donde ellos actuaria durante los conciertos. Cubby también tenía una hija a la cual Jesse trato de conquistar, ella le siguió el juego durante meses, todo eso porque le interesaba Trent, con el tiempo cada uno de los miembros de la banda se dieron cuenta de ello, salvo Trent quien recién después que Tulip lo beso lo entendió, así comenzaron una relación abierta por decisión de ella motivo principal por lo que no funciono, otra fueron los celos, en especial con Brittany quien con sus comentarios inocentes o que nada tenían que ver con lo que estaba pasando quitaba la tensión que de a poco iva aumentando de intensidad entre los miembros de la banda.

-vengo en mal momento

-Jesse... que haces aquí

-que crees

-tu también vienes a presionarme

-presionarte... a te refieres al proyectó gay, Jesse tomo la silla que tenía cerca-no, no vine para eso oye que estas viendo

-OLD IS COOL

-OLD IS COOL ! Dios recuerdas como nos volvimos locos tratando de salir del estancamiento creativo que esa frase nos trajo

-dias, semanas, meses... quieres intentarlo ahora

-no gracias, aunque cuando estuvimos mas cerca de lograr algo fue en la víspera de navidad

-si Jane aparecio y Max se consiguio un par chicas

-eso no fue en el aniversario por nuestra estadia de un año en Mirage -cuestiono Jesse

-es verdad me confundi

-bueno tuvimos muchas fiestas

-y que haces aqui

-estaba de paso por la ciudad y pase a saludar de hecho te llame y no me contestaste, por suerte me encontre con tu secretaria y me dejaron pasar asi que tal si vamos a un bar

-prefiero un cafe

-solo si tu pagas

Con el cafe ya servido cada uno se puso a preparar a su gustos, Trent dejo la cuchara sobre la mesa cuando un joven entraba al lugar y de la nada una idea comenzo a formularse por su cabeza Y SI..

-no tiene sentido-Jesse se paro-Señorita

-si señor que desea

-le puse mucho azucar al cafe y por mas que le agrege crema esto no mejorara haci por favor me puede trae otro cafe-la joven tomo el cafe y se marcho -que lastima en otro tiempo era toda mia- giro para ver a su amigo pensativo- te pasa algo Trent

-no se...es extraño yo... ves a ese muchacho me hizo pensar en el pasado

-amigo se lo que te pasa y tengo que darte una mala noticias-Trent se puso tenso- estas entrando en la crisis de la mediana edad, segun estudios esto sucede en hombre de entre los treinta y cinco a cuarenta y cinco en algunos casos puede extenderse a los cincuenta, puede llegar a durar mas de diez años en los hombre, no haci en las mujeres que ...-Trent lo vio tan metido en la lectura que decidio interrumpirlo

-entonces reunimos a la banda- Jesse guardo el celular en el bolsillo y se inclino hacia Trent

-es en serio- la actitud de Jesse lo desconcertó y negando con la cabeza baja su cafe

-menos mal... sabes eso seria un síntomas de tu crisis de mediana edad porque buscar cumplir un viejo sueño es una forma de sentirse joven que es en esencia la crisis de mediana edad

-no creo ser el unico que se esta replanteando su vida... ademas nosotros bien podimos haber cumplido con nuestro sueños recuerdas

-como olvidarlo, llegamos ante el vicepresidente de una gran disquera, solo faltaba que firmáramos y entramos, recuerdo perfectamente el contrato sobre la mesa, nos miramos y nos fuinos, asi como si nada dejamos pasar aquello por lo que tanto peleamos.

-ni bien salimos del despacho Nick y Charlotte se besaron, Victoria te abrazo y Max se sentó en una silla

-todos estabamos en pareja salvo tu que rompiste con Tulip

-despues de eso fui a dar una vuelta y nunca mas volvi- La joven dejo el cafe anotando los demas pedidos

-tomamos la mejor desicion porque unos meses despues aparece un puberto en Internet y todo se trata de el desde ese entonces

-pensar que nos tomo meses conseguir que veinte personas nos escucharan en aquel club

-Oh … sabes me entere que la disquera firmo con Arthur y Ross

-y que nombre usando en su banda cuando firmaron

-Arthur y Ross

-fueron una terrible eleccion seguramente se lo aconsejaste a Victoria y por eso te dejo

-fue de mutuo acuerdo

-lo que usted diga padre

-Trent no soy cura soy reverendo, hay una gran diferencia entre ellos

-a si cual

-que yo si puedo casarme

-sin mensionar el hecho de no tener que pagar impuesto

-otra motivos por lo que me dedique a este negocio-entre risas Jesse se termino el café -Trent hay algo que tengo que decirte yo... yo estoy saliendo con Elsie Sloane

-la Ex de Max...no me sorprende siempre note que tenian mucho en común

-valla... tienes que la sexta o novena persona que me dice lo mismo

-entonces como lo tomo Max

-al principio genial, luego no tanto pero ahora no le molesta para nada ya y tu sales con alguien

-citas casuales con mujeres interesantes pero todo termina alli

-se lo que quieres decir- Jesse miro la hora y acto seguido se levantaron para despedirse con un estrecho de manos. Trent se quedo hasta el atardecer, dio unos pasos y miro por la vidriera al mismo joven de antes tomar una guitarra, se tentó a volver a entrar pero arrepentido termino por llamar a su chofer.

Una de las primeras cosas que compro cuando fue electo senador fue ese pequeño departamento al cual le habia tomado cariño y donde se sentía cómodo. Salio del baño dando un suspiro cerrando las cortinas de la ventana y tomaba su celular, al prenderlo las mensajes comenzara a llegar, ya de traje busco la invitacion de esa noche, pero esta no aparecia, se dirigio hacia un armario y su mano se topo con lo inesperado.

Su ultima discusión con Tulip termino cuando ella le corto las cuerdas a la guitarra, luego de observarla se dispuso a guardarla pero sintio que algo se movía dentro, metió su mano para sacar un paquete al alzarlo una nota salió de el, doblada hasta formar un cuadrado, las palabras de Daria Morgendorffer le dedico una mañana se encontraban escritas en ese papel. Al abrir el paquete se encontro con cuerdas nuevas y en forma de disculpa de Tulip, igualmente de cortas y contundentes ambos papeles representaban el comienzo y el fin de un capitulo importante su vida. Luego de afinar su guitarra junto los papeles para desecharlos, pero al apoyar sus dedos sobre estos decidio volver a guardarlas en el mismo lugar al que habia estado desde siempre, dentro de su guitarra. Era obvio que no estaba de humor para asistir al evento asi opto por ver una pelicula clase de terror, al primer vistazo ya se notaba lo medriocre que era penso en apagarlo hasta que aparecio el nombre de Brittany Taylor y veinte minutos despues apago el televisor.

La gala resulto ser mas agradable de lo que pensaba gracias a los organizadores que tuvieron la genial idea de contratar a una banda muy buena y a un musico de renombre, algo que a Tren agradecio y atraido por la musica no sintio la presencia a su lado.

-ese Jakoc Dylan se me hace conocido

-Jesse

-que tal Trent

-pero que haces aqui

-estoy con Elsie ella me trajo aqui y que hay de ti

-compromisos del trabajo, ya pensaba largarme pero que bueno es encontrar a alguien conocido

-si es increible como cuando uno no tienes nada de que hablar las personas mas intentan entablar conversación

-la verdad no tenia ganas de venir, solo vine porque mi choffer me trajo las invitaciones

-tenias otros planes

-para nada solo estaba miraba la televisión

-bueno yo por mi parte... ya te imaginas verdad

-ahora que no eres tan joven tienes que esforzarte mucho para conseguir llevarte una mujer a la cama

-aclaremos unos tantos, una cosa es cuando estas soltero y otra cosa es cuando uno esta en pareja

-y como te deja eso con la camarera de esta tarde

-que soy fiel con mi novia

-o que no tenias ninguna oportunidad con ella

-como sea... yo estoy enamorado de mi mujer... yo amo a Elsie Sloane

-en serio

-por supuesto mi amor...ELSIE

-hola Trent tanto tiempo

-Elsie gusto en verte

-bueno me alegra saber que mi Hombre no esta con una esas damas tan elegantes a las que no paraba de mirar sus pechos- lo dijo con una mirada que puso a Jesse tenso.

-yo...-Elsie se marcho tomandolo de la corbata y arrastrandolo hasta la entrada del salon para darle un beso tan pasional que no pasaron por altos los invitado.

-espero terminar esta noche tan agotada- lo abrazo parandose con las punta de su pies susurrando en su oreja-que me encantaria encontrarte dormido en mi cama- dejandolo con la boca abierta Elsie se alejo.

En busca de refrescarse Jese paso su mano resien mojada por su cuello mientras tomaba la copa de Champagne que Trent le ofrecia, en ese instante dos hombre salen del mismo baño alegremente y se paran de seco ante ellos. Jesse alzo la copa en señal de saludo y acto seguido los dos hombres abandonaron el baño aparatosamente.

-esta bien si dejamos estas copas aqui

-no veo ningun problema-dijo Trent caminado hacia la puerta-si... oye que situacion mas incomoda acabamos de pasar

-bueno Elsie siempre fue alguien muy apasional- Jesse dio una carcajada- Alejados de los demas invitados quedaron en silencio en unos de los balcanes que el edificio presentaba.

-me gustaria tener un cigarrillo-comento Trent- Jesse alzo un pie sobre el barandal-te acuerdas de Brittany

-Claro ella pertenece al selecto grupo de mujeres con las que no tuve que ver

-y de las pocas que te acuerdas el nombre

-tambien... y que con ella

-hoy vi una de sus peliculas y fue horrible

-haci son las cosas Trent mientras a diez le van bien a mil le van mal, es una lastima por ella porque ella nos ayudo bastante

-aunque en un principio no confiaba en nosotros y por como se dio todo en un principio me sorprende que se quedara a nuestro lado. Aquel dia empezo con Trent invitando a Brittany a quedarse en la casa, y ella acongojada le comento lo ocurrido en la universidad, Trent entendio que Brittany necesitaba mucha ayuda para que volviera a confiar en las personas y le propuso que ella se hiciera la dormida para ver que pasaba, a lo que ella acepto, dicho eso Trent fue a la cocina donde Max quiso preparar un te con las hierbas especiales que habia traido pero todo el contenido de su bolsa termino mojando por el pesimo estado de las cañerias haci que luego de maldecir Max se marcho a una cafeteria y Trent fue a su cuarto donde ni bien toco la cama se durmio, Mick y Charlotte entraron en el cuarto que Britany habia elegido, al verla Charlotte le pidio explicaciones, Max pasaba por la habiacion comentandole a Jesse como tuvo que salir corriendo de la cafeteria por que la policia malinterpretaron la situacion. Charlotte trato de despertarla con tres afofetadas tan fuertes que asustaron a Nick. Para empeorar la situacion Trent abrio la puerta y unos policias entraron a la casa, primero esposaron a Trent y luego subiendo las escaleran donde Jesse y Max se encontraban dando como resultado que la banda, Charlotte, Brittany y los policias terminaran en ese cuarto.

-yo tenia la fantasia que Charlotte dejaba a Nick por Brittany, digo por lo bien que se llevaban

-no se Jesse...creo que siempre fuiste un prejuicioso y machista

-vamos Trent

-era broma pero es verdad habia buena onda entre las chicas a pesar de no tener nada en comun

-recuerdas cuando prepararon una sopa de arbejas enlatadas,

-Brittany penso que la fecha de caducidad era codigo de barra

-luego de eso desechamos toda la comida que habia en la casa,

-la pobre termino por compra de todo

-ella fue la que nos mantuvo unidos, a pesar que casi nos mata como casi mata del susto al policia

-esa tonta se levanto y fue en busca de hielo para ponerse en la cara.

-Charlotte le habia pegado tan fuerte que la desmayo

-sin el dinero de ella dudo que hubieramos pasado mas de un mes en Mirage

-tienes razon, tuvimos muchas dificultades pero aun asi fueron grandiosos momentos los que pasamos , como la vez que vendimos el tanque con los instrumentos adentro y terminamosen... en ... donde era

-higlend o algo

-si algo asi, el lugar no importa pero de los que no me puedo olvidar son de butthear y Davis que par de sujetos

-eran cool, lastima que no quisieron acompañarnos

-hubiera sido super cool tenerlos en Mirage

-gastamos todo el dinero que teniamos en los boletos hasta alli y despues no teniamos como comprar nafta para el Tanque

-por suerte Brittany mando al alguien a socorrenos.

-ese Kevin Thompson engancho el Tanque a su camion de helados, que habra sido de el

-es el entrenador del equipo de football de Lawndale

-me refiero al combi que creer que le halla pasado

-tal vez esta en algun basural o alguien lo habra restaurado existen gente que hace eso, al menos eso muestra los realitis que pasa en el cable

-eso me recuerda que, dentro de poco empieza la subasta de un cuadro que traje y tengo que estar presente cuando me nombren

-un cuadro es de Jane

-no me lo dio uno de mis contribuidores- comenzaron a caminar

-la otra noche miramos con Elsie, EL DIABLO VISTE LA MODA, y me hizo pensar en tu hermana

-deberas que viste una pelicula de esas

-burlate cuanto quieras pero tienes que darle una oportunidad a esa historia, ademas el novio de la protagonista se parece algo a ti, claro es mas flaco y mas joven pero te le pareces, es mas si hicieran una pelicula de nuestra banda el podria ser de ti en la pelicula.

-si te dejaras crecer un poco mas el cabello, aprendieras a cantar y dejaras la religion a un lado diria que tienes una aire a Morrison the doors- ambos rieron caminando hacia al salon- nunca me molesto la desicion que tomo Jane

-se lo que quieres decir, quienes somos para cuestionar a otros si nosotros mismos nos arrepentimos de nuestro camino y luego nos arrepentimos de habernos arrepententidos estados arrepentidos - se miraron sorprendidos

-una gran verdad, basada en una mentira

-como tu relacion abierta con Tulip, se la pasaban diciendo que eran libres de andar con quien quisieran y solo en los ultimos meses comenzaron a salir con otras personas

-asi fue como conociste a Victoria y Max a Elsei

-esa noche dije la mejor de mi frases "disculpa pero estoy en el peor momento de la relacion que tengo conmigo mismo como para que tu vengas a arruinarla"

-eso se lo dijiste a Victoria

-de hecho fue a Elsei pero Victoria se le anticipo y corrio a Elsei quien choco con Max y haci ellos se conocieron el resto es historia

-y como se lo contaron a su hijo

-solo tiene cinco y...

-solo cinco no puede ser los numeros no dan

-lo que pasa es que el primero fue falsa alarma, no se como es el nombre cientifico de eso pero, el ovulo no tenia adn o algo asi

-pero siguieron juntos bastante tiempo despues de ello

-cortaron por dos años, hasta que Elsei lo llamo, al poco tiempo quedo embarazada

-y hace cuanto tiempo que salen

-mas de un años

-me alegro por ti, y sabes algo de Nick

-estudia para director de orquesta, el y Charlotte tiene tres hijos, eso creo- llegaron a Salon tomaron una copa de Champagne brindando por el encuentro.

Eran las tres de la noche y el aun no podria descansar, Trent miraba las estrellas desde la puerta de la casa pensando en que futuro le espera a la banda cuando Tulip lo abraza y se besan, al poco tiempo los grito de Charlotte indican que se topo con la nueva mascota de la casa, una boa que disfruta estar suelta. Todos salen afuera, Jesse se lleva por delante los tirantes que estaban apilados en el patio y Nick rompe una de las bolsas de cemento, Max tropezo con los valdes y de mas materiales que Mark habia mandado para que ellos repararan la casa, algo que lograron porque ahora esa casa es hogar Nick y su familia. Mark por su parte paso a las grandes ligas, apesar que su negocio a ido en bajada los ultimos años el vive comodamente, al menos eso es lo que indica en esa pagina. Trent apago la computadora y miro el cielo tratando de encontrar aquellas estrellas que estan en su recuerdo. El tiempo amplifica los buenos recuerdos y anulas los malos... muchos cuestionamientos y una sola afirmacion -esto fue Mystic Spiral

**Me quede con una cuenta pendiente cuando resumi aquel capitulo de Reunion Generaxional y desde entonces tenia en mente esta PRECUELA. Queria hacer un fanfic de varios capitulos lastima que ahora no tengo el estimulo para llevarlo acabo. **


End file.
